an arrange marriage?
by leigh-miyazono
Summary: what lies behind the prestigious school?will they get rid of it or not?I suck at summaries.. I'm new here...please read and review...be gentle..I'm accepting advices.. .
1. strange Ocurrences

Chapter 1

Strange occurrences

A cool and somewhat sunny day for the December month especially if the Christmas is near, week's away. What a fine day to go outside and enjoy the scenery. But not so good for the certain girl named Mai Taniyama she works in the paranormal research team named Shibuya psychic research, who deals in paranormal phenomena (obviously stated in the name of the team) led by a narcissistic, but handsome 17 year old Kazuya Shibuya.

"Why do I have to stay here all day?" Mai said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms to her chest in front of her boss who's completely ignoring her and looking at the files.

"And why do you always ask for the most obvious thing?" still not looking at her

'it would be rude to just yank off the paper or should I say his precious files of off his hands but really he's even more rude by not looking at me' unknown for the said girl she's pouting.

"What are you thinking Mai?"

"Does it even matter?" this response made the said boss to look at his assistant

"No, it doesn't really matter"

" because you won't listen or even consider what I'm thinking at the current moment, you're only going to listen to what your hearts content and that is TO ANNOY ME!, and Oh IT MADE ME WONDER if you have a heart" stomping of her feet and immediately head out, not noticing the smirk forming on his boss' lips

"That is exactly my point Mai; you're smarter than I've credit you for"

The said girl heard it and opened the door with a loud bang

"Only now you realized how smart I am!"

"It's because you're always acting like an idiot" smirking and shaking of his head as If disapproving.

"Well sorry for acting like that!!!!" now tears are starting to form on her eyes

This made Naru stand up and walk in front of her

"Hey are you crying?" trying to hug her but she just pushed him away.

"I'm not…."

"And the thing that makes you wonder?" hugging her although this time she didn't protest.

"Hmm…" she's still sobbing in his chest and soaked his shirt.

"If I have a heart" this made Mai looked up.

"Yeah, what about it…"

He looked down on her with soft eyes and eyes filled with love; this made her heart beat faster.

"How in the world am I going to Love you if I don't have a heart? Smiling genuinely in front of her..

This time Mai cried not the tears of sadness or anger but the tears of joy.

"But why didn't you tell me before that you love me?"

"Mai, it's because it's obvious" he's now smirking but holding her tighter to his arms.

"Is it?" smiling

"Yes"

"So??"

"If I don't then why am I going to..." he trailed off and stared past Mai. But still not releasing her

"What Naru?" she looked from where he's looking and she's shock to see a girl with long black hair with blue hair band and blue eyes. She's wearing a pink kimono with white flowers in it and she's holding a blue umbrella and a pouch.

"AhHm... Sorry to bother you but the door is opened so I let myself in. I'm sorry it seems that I interrupted something." She looked upset and at the same time tightening her grip at the said umbrella

"No, no… we're just discussing something, so what exactly is the matter?" motioning for her to sit down

"Thank you, I'm Sayoko Minomori, I'm a student of Endo High school and I'm here as their representative."

"You mean the exclusive school for rich and smart students?" Mai's eyes are widening and had this twinkle in her eyes.

"Mai, tea"

"Yeah, yeah…." Walking of and heading into the small kitchen

Naru's

"I am Kazuya Shibuya and that girl is my assistant Mai Taniyama and the other one is Koujo Lin" sitting across from Sayoko.

"Well, nice meeting you Shibuya-san" bowing her head slightly.

"So what it is that you want?"

"well you see…"this time Mai came out and put the cup of tea in front of Naru and Sayoko and herself standing at the couch that Naru is currently sitting.

"A lot of strange happenings are experienced by the girls in the girl's bathroom" she shut her eyes. "And the sight of the piano teacher playing in the music room"

"What about that?" ask Mai confused

"You see there's an axe in her head and blood is dripping at the back of her head"

This made Mai turned a little pale and she clutched the tea cup tight

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there's more"

"At the school's library, when the clock strikes at 6 pm some says that there's this librarian that doesn't have eyes only hollow. That is wailing and shouting that "you get out of here"

"We got used to this and ignore the happenings and returned to our new dormitories before 6." She sipped at her tea with sad expressions in her eyes

"You see the real problem is. Students are starting to disappear and the parents of the students are questioning us, they don't believe that it's the ghost that's acting because of some family background they have.

"Is there any other reason why they didn't believe?" Naru said acting indifferently.

"Yes, most of the parents came from the same school the Endo high school that's why they know about the school and they don't believe that it's the ghost because they said that if it's the ghost then shouldn't they experienced this before?, that made them doubt the school's security."

"I don't see why we have to take the case if it didn't hurt the students" Naru said

"That's not all, as I said before. It's in the past, they're more violent now! And there are a lot of murders but we can't find any traces of the attacker and as I said the security is pretty tight"

"Very well then, Miss Minomori, I'll take your case and please inform your headmaster we will need a room for the base and a place to sleep for 7 people"

"Understood"

"Mai, contact the others we're leaving in 8 o'clock sharp" standing up and heading towards his office

"Hai..."

"I'll be taking my leave now, Miss Taniyama…" smiling at her

"Yeah, see you later and you can call me Mai, if you like" smiling hugely at the black haired girl

"See you later Mai-Chan"

After Sayoko left, she hurriedly sat down at her desk and dialed the phone numbers of their co-workers.

The very next day….

'Shit I'm late again. It's already 8:15 and I'm sure Naru will kill me' running as fast as she can for she seems to have so much energy in the morning (well that's because she slept too much)

"She's late again?" said by the medium whose standing next to Naru. She is Masako Hara the medium.

"What if something happens to her?" said by the monk whose leaning against the van who earned a smack at the head

"Stop thinking such things, monk!" crossing her arms to her chest and another fight breakthrough. John Brown the priest is trying to calm the two adults.

"Stop acting like a child, you two."

This made them stop and went into opposite direction

It is already 10 am and no sign of Mai is showing up, they tried to call her but no one is answering this made them worry even Naru.

"What do you think happen to her?"

"Let's go check her apartment" Takigawa was about to go when Naru told them that they should go.

"What!" Ayako who was about to slap Naru

"Pull yourself together Ayako, nothing will happen to her" Masako said while looking away.

"Let's go"

Endo High school

"Welcome Shibuya Psychic research team" a guy wearing an archery uniform said

"And you are?" Takigawa said

"Oh sorry, I am Satoshi Kei, I am the vice president of the student council here and on behalf of our president who is currently busy I'm here to take you to your base" Satoshi said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then"

They walked past a garden with a full bloom of roses and some cherry blossom tree, and after the long walked they can now see a huge somewhat like a mansion.

"This is where the offices are located" they walked past a fat guard with a mustache

"The first floor is where the finance office and registrar's office are located, this is the busiest place here in the entire building, on the second floor the one that is located here is the junior high, middle school and high school and university office of the student council and their own conference room"

All the SPR team well except for Naru and Lin was shocked to see such a huge office building

"On the third floor" they we're now in the elevator going up to the third floor "this is where the headmaster's office is located and also the master control room, that is we're you'll be having you base.

When they arrived at their so-called base, they were so shocked because there are lots of monitors hundreds of them.

'So that's why?'

"Well then, is it ok if we proceed to the other buildings? Or would you like to go first to the dormitories to settle down your things."

"I would appreciate it if we settle down our things first" Ayako said with much enthusiasm

"Is that Ok? Kazuya" turning to look at Naru

"How did you know my name?" narrowing his eyes, this made the others to turn and look at him and realizing that he's the only one who have introduce a while ago.

"Oh yeah, no offense, I've met a girl earlier this morning and she told me that she's one of you and she described all of you for me" smiling at them Kei said

"You've met who? Masako said confused

"Mai" they all turned their heads to the one who's speaking and that is Naru

"Huh?"

"Yes, she's the one who told me"

"Ok, let's go now" Naru said while walking towards the door

Outside

This is the building for the locker rooms of the clubs, and that way is the old dormitory

After a long way, they arrived at the dormitory..

"This is the girl's dormitory" there at the gate stood a girl wearing a black kimono with dark butterflies in it.

"Sachiko, take care of them please."

The girl named Sachiko only nodded and motioned for the girls to come with her

"Hi. I am Sachiko Sawaki, I'm the head of this dorm" smiling up at Masako and Ayako

"Hello, my name is Ayako and this is Masako"

"Hello, Nice meeting you two, I'm going to leave you two alone and If you have question, just go downstairs and I'll be there." they we're standing in their room

"Uh, excuse me, but do you know someone by the name of Mai?

"You mean the one who is with the president, yes I happen to meet her, her things are inside."

"Oh, ok. Thank you"

At the base

"So, Mai is with the so called president" said with confused priestess sitting in one of the office table.

"Yes, it happens to be that way" Takigawa said with the look of –isn't it-obvious- kind of look

"Well, who is this president? Masako said

"Well, she is the grand daughter of the headmaster here, and she's a complete beauty" Yasuhara said who happens to pop out of nowhere

"Yasuhara"

"What? I'm here because of Naru's request to help out" grinning wildly while looking at the monitors.

"It's more like an order" Takigawa snickered

"Shut up monk"

"What's with you?" rolling his eyes that earned him a slap at the back of his head by the furious priestess

"Well, you're annoying to start with." Crossing her arms to her chest

"You two are being annoying and start acting like true adults" Naru stated as a matter of fact surely it's getting on his nerves, without his tea, or should he say his Mai, wait shook that thought off. Unknown to him the said girl suddenly burst in from the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" the said girl looked like she was running from some time now, her hair is disheveled and her shirt is slightly out of place considering that she only wears a miniskirt and a spaghetti shirt with her sling bag with a key chain of a pig stuff toy.

"You made us worry!" Takigawa quickly take her into a bear hug.

"Can't… breath" Mai said while trying to get out of the tight grasp from the monk

"What we're you doing? Made us so worried like that?" Ayako who is slightly glaring at the now frightened girl at the back of the monk.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll protect you from the witch" putting his hands at his hips.

"What did you say?" john and Yasuhara are restraining the now furious Ayako from hitting or killing the now cowering monk at the back of Mai's back. Mai only sighed.

"Mai, tea"

"Yes, boss" Mai is halfway through the door when she suddenly heard Naru

"Don't even think that I'm done with you" with that Mai sighed again and this cause the others to look at him and to Mai with pity in their eyes even Masako.

'Why do I always end up in trouble?'

After placing the tea cups into the tray, she immediately went out.

"Mai, how did you get here? And why didn't you answer all of our calls? Ayako said

"Uh, when I was going in the office, I happened to pass the girl, Sayoko-Chan and she said if I would like to have a ride with her" she looked away blushing

"And why didn't you tell us?" Takigawa said in a brotherly way

"My cell phone's battery is out"

They all sighed, there's no point in arguing if she has a valid reason

"And why are you with the president?" Masako said

"Who's president?"

"The people here are saying?" john said with a smile on his face

"Then who is with you?"

"Sayoko"

"Then Sayoko is the president"

"What!" Mai's eyes are huge and she can't believe what she is hearing

"You don't even know that?"

"From what I know, the grand daughter's name is Sayoko Minomori, 16 years old and the president of the student council; she's a very talented student here." Yasuhara said

"Oh" everybody is surprised especially Mai, who earned a smirk at the boss. A knock on the door interrupted their little conversation

"Hello"

"Sayoko-Chan"

"Sorry Mai-Chan, for not telling you"

'It's ok"

"Now let's begin" Naru stood up and sat at the nearest couch, holding a file and motioning for Sayoko to sit down across from him.

"So, Minomori what are the incidents here that happened awhile ago."

"Well, first is the haunted dormitory, the old dormitory for the teachers. There's this story that there was once a teacher who happens to hang herself in the ceiling of her room. Some of the students seen it recently just a week ago, they saw her at the dormitories room, another is a group of boys we're ghost hunting and they wanted to sneak in and go to the old dormitory to prove that it's not true, but after they came out, they were covered in scratch but they said it was due to their running the creepy part is they saw the whole thing, the scene is repeating in front of their eyes."

"What Happened?"

"The one that happens to the teacher the hanging scene, when the teacher is going to jump with the rope on her head and it's repeated to them thousand times."

All of them we're shocked and couldn't utter a single word.

"Is there more?"

"Yes there is, you see the school is quite old, it's just been maintained that's why it looks new."

"Would you mind telling us what you know?"

"Of course"

"There is a church here located at the school campus"

"Where is this church?"

"That is the thing that we don't know, some of the students tried to searched it but some of them never came back" she said this with grim look on her face.

"So if you're smart enough you wouldn't look for it"

"You say some?" Naru said narrowing his eyes

"Yes, some of them came back"

"Are they here?" Lin said questioningly it seems that it's getting interesting for him.

"No they're not, they're at the insane asylum" she looked at them sadness in her eyes

"What?" all of them are in a state of shock, what the hell happened to them to be in an insane asylum

"Yes, they are all there; they've been saying strange things that we don't exactly know?"

"Can you give us the files of these students?"

"Sure, no problem"

"Can we get an interview of the students?" who've experienced or scene supernatural or strange occurrences, and also tell us about something"

"What is it that you want to know?" smiling up kindly but the look in her eyes are sad

"Was there more?"

"Yes, almost every building, and please be careful and the killings of students here"

"We already know that" and with that the said girl went out and said goodbye.


	2. interviews and experiences

Lady Lacrymosa: Thank you all for those who read this story. I'm deeply grateful to all of you. We were having our exam for three days in a row and I found a new strength because of your reviews... thanks a lot and I promise I'll update... and although I still can't write that good... I'll try my best.

Chapter 2- Interview and experiences

"Mai, Tea"

"For the hundredth time" Mai sighed and head out

"Uh, excuse me but is the interview starts at 2 pm" said a girl with fair complexion and wears a kimono

'Wow, it seems that the students here are always in a kimono"

"Yes, please come in" she smiled up at the girl who is about her age.

"Thank you"

'Well, at least the girls here are kind'

When Mai came back the girl is now crying, she placed the cup of tea in front of Naru and Lin and to the girl.

"at my room, there this ghost who mess with my things all of my clothes we're strewn right across the floor, then when I'm going to put it back, when I came after school, It will be strewn again across the floor the bookshelf is also a mess. It looks like someone is finding something"

"Very well then miss, you can go now" Naru propped his elbows against the table and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mai said while placing the cup in front of Naru

"Nothing" She only raised an eyebrow to his reply.

"Well, yesterday you're acting all sweet and now you're acting such a jerk. Stupid Naru!" shouting at a now annoyed boss.

"You can go out Mai, if you like"

"That Naru, He's such a jerk!" fuming to herself she didn't notice that her surroundings change, she notice it when she bumped into something.

"A wall?" she looked around and she was in front of the huge church in the middle of the trees. Then the surroundings change it quickly turned into a room and right there standing by the window a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She looks familiar to Mai but she can't put a finger to it. Or rather who it is. The girl is crying and a deep sadness in her eyes can be seen, she's staring at something, so Mai quickly approach the girl so she can get a better look from the outside.

"Don't look" the girl standing by the window turned to stare at he with soft eyes but still held the sadness in her eyes.

"Why?" Mai said getting as much information as she could get.

"It isn't time, but please don't continue. It's much too dangerous, go back…Don't uncover the things that you mustn't... It's too dangerous for you guys…Please go now…Or you'll die." She's pleading to Mai

"Who are you?"

"Please, back out…" with that she can hear someone calling her out…

"Mai…"

"Mai…"

Her eyes fluttered open, ever so slightly; she can feel the carpeted floor and a 7 pair of eyes looking at her.

"What happened?" she tried to sit up and manage successfully.

"We should be the one asking you that?" Masako said while trying to stand up

"Well sorry for asking" she rolled her eyes and glared at Masako who is now turning her back on her and heading out for the door.

"Well, would you mind telling me what happened guys?" Mai said while looking at her co-workers/family.

"You past out just before you reached the damn door" Naru said coldly

"What? But I remembered that I manage to went out"

"You dreamed?" Naru stated as a matter of fact

"Yes, I guess?"

"Well… I can't figured it out myself, it's too complicated I mean there's not enough information" Mai said with her hand on her chin

"Tell us what you saw, EXACT" Naru is being insistent

"Well, ok" she gulped and lick her now dried lips

She sits in the couch next to Takigawa and Ayako and right across her Naru then Lin and on the chair is John and Yasuhara.

"well first I remembered that I'm walking and bump into something it was a church, then after I realized it was a Church the scene immediately changed, I was in room with a woman standing by the window and crying, she's looking at someone or something, just when I was about to approach the window she said that It isn't the right time," this earned her a confused and yet curious look on the others. She gulped.

"Then what happened, Mai?" Naru said rather impatient

"She begged me to just back out and that we mustn't continue what we're going to do, she also said that we mustn't uncover the things that mustn't uncover or the things behind this catastrophe, the truth." Tears are starting to form in her eyes and Ayako tried to console her

"There's nothing we could do, we have to continue, Mai do you want to leave the people here all behind?" this made Mai stand up and glared at Naru

"No!" I'm not going to leave this place until it is unsolved"

"Then Good Mai"

"Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san please go to the old teacher's dormitory and set a camera there, there aren't surveillance cameras there, Brown-san and Mai-Chan set a camera up at the attic, Lin-san research about this land and Yasuhara picked up Masako and you two talk to the headmaster and ask about this place"

"Hai..." they all said in unison

At the old teacher's Dormitory

"It's creepy here?" Ayako said with a frightened looked on her face while clutching the Video camera, they were on the first floor, and the style of the dormitory is western type house. And the pillars are quite pretty Corinthian style pillar.

"And to think that the girls here wore a Kimono and yet the style of their buildings are in western type, aren't they supposed to wear a Victorian era dress or something" Takigawa said trying to lighten up the mood

"So funny" Ayako said while setting up the Camera in the large hallway

"It's like the hallway in palaces" Takigawa Said with the hint of amusement

"And there are a lot of rooms here from the first floor up to the third floor"

"So all the teachers leave here?"

"Yes, I've heard that"

"Oh…"

Then they proceeded to the second floor, they we're in the stairs when they sensed that someone is watching them and not only one but a lot. The second floor has its own Living room and the first floor can still be seen the terrace were painted in white

"Hey…" Takigawa said

"What!"

"Nothing, well we have to set up the Camera to the room of this miss teacher" Takigawa said it as if it's the most dangerous thing that they will do.

Then they could here a very faint sound of someone crying they looked around and found nothing, they proceeded to walk, the tensed atmosphere never vanished and the creepy feeling increases the temperature drop and the echoes of their footsteps could be heard loudly then a loud wailing noise of a woman could be heard.

Ayako clutched Takigawa's sleeve and Takigawa put his hands to her shoulders… then someone drag them.

John and Mai's side same time with Ayako and Takigawa's

At the attic

"I have a really creepy feeling about going up here"

"Do you want to wait here while I set up the camera" John asked

"No, I'm coming"

"They made their way towards the attic and the more they get closer the more they seemed to get afraid

Mai looked around the attic there are a lot of things here some are antique photo albums and so much more, then a painting with a covered white cloth caught her attention. She pulled the cloth off and she nearly turned pale to see the woman in the picture.

"Sayoko-Chan?" john muttered, this made Mai looked at him and realized what she missed in her dream, the woman looks like Sayoko. Mai quickly stand in front of the Camera.

"Naru? Can you see me?"

"Of course Mai you're in front of the Camera" Naru said coldly

"Never mind, well anyway could you please come up here?"

"Why"

"Because it is important, I guess?" Mai said looking away.

After a minute or so, Naru showed up along with Lin

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"That" she pointed at the painting of a woman wearing a pink European dress.

"What about it. It's Minomori?"

"She looks like Minomori-Chan, but she isn't" Mai stated calmly

"She the woman in my dreams, the ones who warned me"

"Lin, get that picture out of here"

Well what do you think? I'll promise I'll make a good chapter…although Mai and Naru aren't all that sweet in this chapter…Please review..

_


	3. Chapter 3creepy

Ladylacrymosa: good day!!!! Hi... guys. My exams are over. So I can update more often….Love you all and thank you...

* * *

Chapter 3-bad things happen As well as the good things

At the Old teacher's dormitory

"Ahhhhhhh…"

"Ayako calm down" Takigawa said, securing her face between his hands and looking at her intently catching her attention, she tried to calm down but still sobbing

"We're fine..."

Afraid to look anywhere except the face of the monk. " Where are we?" Ayako said, clutching Takigawa's sleeve

"I think we were in a room"

"A Room?" Ayako said questioningly

"Yes..."

Their only source of light is the small creak of the light coming from the window... It's already 3pm in the afternoon and yet it's cold in the room and then when their eyes rested on the chair at the middle of the room.

"Lo…look." Ayako said while pointing above the chair. They both saw a woman hanging at the ceiling looking at them with much hate in her eyes.

"Get out of here" her voice is someone what like coming from 6 feet below the ground. And blood is dripping from its mouth. Ayako screamed like her throat was going to be ripped from her body this time Takigawa drag her out of the room and in a hurry, he carried her bridal style and dash out of the dormitory.

At the base

There was the picture and it was examined by Naru and Lin. Mai is sitting in the couch waiting, she got bored and decided to make a tea.

She was about to leave when she heard the door opened with a loud bang which startled her and the boss glared at the intruder who happens to be Takigawa and the pale Ayako.

"What happened?" Mai motioned in front of the priestess and the monk at the door.

"Mai, make tea" Naru said indifferently

"Yes"

Takigawa placed the pale Ayako at the couch and made her sit down.

"What happened?"

"There's an evil lurking here Naru and it's not only one" Takigawa said with determination in his eyes

"I know that already, now tell us what happen" right after that Mai entered the base along with Masako, Yasuhara

"Now tell us what happened" they all sit at the couch, some of them stand" they retold what happened right from the very start, Masako nearly faint due to the shock it gives to her.

"Starting now, don't go anywhere without a partner, It's best to stay together" Naru said this firmly

"Yes..."

"It's best if we stay here all"

"Yes, that's right"

"Return to the dormitory and grab the things you need and go here" Naru looked at his assistant and that made the girl blushed "Mai, tea and on your way please call Minomori-Chan" he then looked away.

"Humph..." she then gets out of the room

'Stupid Naru'

After she made the tea, she quickly knocked on the door that says "student council office"

"Come in" came from the inside, she turned the doorknob and saw a cozy living room but it's empty, she looked more and found a girl in the kitchen and a boy

"Ah, hi?" came Mai's reply

"Oh, Mai, it's you?" said the girl holding a knife

"It's to dangerous put that down" said the boy whom she believes is Kei the vice-president. It's the first time that she saw Sayoko wearing a spaghetti shirt with a pink hood jacket and a pair of ¾ jeans and her hair is tied in a pony tail

"Sorry to interrupt, our boss wants to talk to you" Mai said, still not looking away at the Girl in front of her, so shocked at the sudden image that pops in her head.

"Oh... Ok then. Do you want to go Kei?" Sayoko asked

"Oh, ok then"

There were heading back to the base when the lights went off then back again, it's repeating its process until it completely went off.

"What's happening?" Sayoko asked fear is evident in her face, Kei hold her and Mai protectively in his arms.

"it's probably some problems" after Kei said this a low sound coming from above them could be heard, they couldn't bring themselves to looked up, too afraid.

"Eww, what's this?" Mai asked putting her hands above her head and touch the slimy texture in her head then she put it down and tries to look at it in the dark but manage unsuccessfully. She just smelled it.

"yuck, it's smells rotten" as soon as the words come out from her mouth, they looked up and saw a woman in tattered bloodstained clothes and the other half of her face is rotten, a slight smile on her lips and a slimy texture is her saliva that's dripping from her mouth.

"She…she's at the ceiling" Kei stated unbelievably

They don't know what to do… when the woman goes after Sayoko then Kei; they were thrown at the bench situated in the hallway and fell unconscious. Mai was the only one.

"Why do you people wants to ruin our place?" she smiled evilly at Mai, Mai couldn't move. Then it touches her cheeks.

"Stay Away from us, we don't want' you here" she wailed that Mai almost fainted from the sound

"Why?" Mai asked, instead of answering her question, she was being thrown away from her place to where she was standing then to the window.

"Naru" she closed her eyes and wait for the upcoming pain or worse she might die. Then she hit the window, she had cuts from her body and her back hurts due to the pressure. Then a cold arms preventing her from falling down, she manage to open her eyes ever so slightly that she couldn't even recognize the face of her savior all she could see is the white light that's coming inside, then she past out.

Then she woke up, at least she think she is, she saw the same church in her previous dream, 'it's a dream' she thought. The only difference now is that she is in front of the church entrance and there we're so many people entering the said church. She was about to go too, when someone stop her.

"No, don't go in there" she looked back, there it goes again the same woman in her previous dreams

"Why?" she asked

"It's too dangerous"

"Huh?" she doesn't get it, this woman always warns her but wouldn't tell her something significant

"Would you mind telling us what exactly happened here so we can help you?" Mai asked

"No one can help us, now. And it's best if you don't know something" the woman said with sadness in her eyes

"But…" then it faded again

She opened her eyes only to be greeted with the pair of eyes.

"Naru?" Mai said

"Yes" she sat up straight

"Where are Sayoko and Kei?" Mai asked worried

"They're just across your bed, they're sleeping"

"How are they?" Mai asked, remembering what happened

"They're fine, nothing serious"

"Thank goodness" Mai sighed in relief

"So?"

Mai knew what this conversation will get; he wants to know what exactly happened and every detail of it

"Mai?" It's Takigawa looking from the outside of the door along with Ayako who is still slightly pale, he crossed the room in what about three strides and pulled Mai in a bear hug

"Ow"

"Oh, so sorry" putting his hands in the air as if surrendering

"If you're okay, then I suggest we all get back to the base"

Mai sighed, 'Naru you jerk'

At the base, there was Lin at his laptop in front of the monitors; Yasuhara, john and Masako are all waiting patiently for their arrival sipping the tea that could be guess that Masako made it. When they arrived all eyes are on them.


	4. The truth

Lady Lacrymosa: oh.I thought I've deleted this chapter I nearly cried and because I've been editing this a while ago and I accidentally press the 'no' button. I thought I can't update this story. Thank God that I have a back up file in my folder. So here's the next chapter.. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4-the truth

Mai is now at the couch between John and Yasuhara.

"Now tell us"

"I can't get any information except that they are all saying the same thing" Mai looked down, she couldn't believe that the only used she has isn't working at the current moment.

"What same thing?" Takigawa said suspicious

"They're saying, stay away from us, get out of here, and don't uncover the things that doesn't need to uncover and it's too dangerous"

"I thought so." Takigawa said as if in deep thought

"Why you say that?" john asked

"It's because the woman at the dormitory told us that, she said stay away"

"Most of the spirit says it' Masako said for the first time

"What do you mean most of the spirits?" Ayako asked

"I mean exactly that, there are more spirits, almost every part of this school, it feels as if they've come in a very same place" Masako placed her kimono in front of her mouth

"What?" Takigawa said

"It feels as if they don't want to be exorcised, they're protecting something?" john asked

"Yasuhara, do you found something about this school?" Naru said while scanning through the files.

"Yes, actually it's quite interesting"

"Tell us"

"This grounds that the school has been built is previously, a refuge camp."

"Who's the owner?"

"The Minomori's"

"But I thought the Endo's?"

"The Minomori family owns the land the Endo family owns the school, they're connected because of an arrange marriage"

"Arrange marriage between whom?"

"Sayaka Minomori and Shuei Endo, since it's a refuge camp it has its own church, the refuge camp is been built during the war the houses were situated at the grounds to protect them from any dangers."

"Including the Minomori?"

"No, they're on grounds, the ones you see at the back of the dormitory is the original house of the Minomori's" Yasuhara smiled at how information he got

All of them are surprised to know the huge secret behind this prestigious school

"So what does it got to do with the haunting?" Masako asked

"That is, I don't know" after this, a knock on the door soon followed, Mai opened the door and she saw Sayoko and Kei

"Good evening" the two bowed

"Evening" they've greeted in unison

"So, Kazuya-san, what can we do to help you?" Sayoko asked

"Do you know her?" pointing at the painting

"Where did you get that?"

"Answer the question first"

"I don't exactly know, but from what I heard, she is one of my ancestors, Sayaka Minomori"

"Do you know stories about her?"

"Not exactly but I know that she doesn't want to marry her husband Shuei Endo, Shuei loves her but she doesn't, this leads to an argument" there's a pain in her eyes when she told the truth same with Kei

"My grandfather also said that, Lady Sayaka is in love with one of the refuge campers his Name we don't remember, when Shuei found out he killed him and…"

"And what?" Naru insisted

"I don't know?" Sayoko looked down

"Very well then, thank you" Naru said and Sayoko and Kei retreated

"She's hiding something from us" Takigawa said

"No, she isn't" Naru stated simply

"Mai go and sleep and make sure you get information" Naru said not looking at her

"Hai..."

Ayako and Masako accompanied her at the dormitory.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Ayako said; she's worried about Mai.

"Yeah…"

When they saw their room, it feels as if it's the first time they see this place. The room that was given to them is the room for guests. The bed is situated at the center of the room just above the bed is the huge window that can be seen a huge moon. A couch on the other corner, there's another door that they assume as the bathroom next to it is the closet. At the left side of the bed is the study table and on the right is the bedside table. The floor is carpeted.

"Wow" they all muttered in unison

"This place is beautiful" Ayako said while sitting at the couch

"But…" Masako said

"What is it Masako?" Mai said in confusion

"This place it's so sad..."

"Now that you mention it" Ayako said "it held deep sadness in it, sorrow" Mai's in deep thought there's so much going on in this school

'The Endo's and the Minomori's what exactly happen here? That made the spirits like this'

"Come on, we need to sleep we had shifts, at 2:00 pm" Ayako said while holding her bag of toiletries and clothes

"Hai..."

Masako and Mai waited for Ayako to finished taking a shower.

After taking a shower they all immediately went to bed

* * *

In a dream land

Mai's POV

I stood there at the window staring on the ground but where? Then a boy waves his hand at me and I immediately turned the gesture and smiled. This isn't me I know, I'm in someone else's body. There's a knock on my room and I immediately turned around and saw a woman about my age and bowed to me.

"Lady Sayaka, lord Shuei has arrived" I felt sad and comply

"Tell him, I'll be there in a minute" the woman bowed and shut the door quietly. I sighed and turned to look at the window I looked at the scenery outside and resisted the urge to go to him. Then I shut the door and went downstairs.

There I saw a man I could assume that it was Shuei Endo, I smiled at him and bowed at him.

"Would you mind if I take you on walk?" the guy smiled at me

"No" I smiled there's no point in arguing when I'm going to marry him. Wait I'm going to marry him?

As we were walking I turned my attention to the boy working there.

The scene change and it was night and I was walking in the woods near the church there I saw him. I fidgeted and hold both of my hands when I felt something; I looked at it and saw a ring, so I've married him. I walked and when he saw me he smiled and motioned for me to sit down. When I sat down he looked pale and thin

"There's a food shortage since….."

"I know" I said with worry and sadness in my voice

"It's not your fault, no one is blaming you" He cupped my face with his right hand and gently make me looked up.

"Sayaka, do you love him?" he asked

"Of course not, you're the one I love and you know that" I said trying my best to make him believe me.

"Yes, I know" he smiled

"Then why asked?"

He just smiled and looked at me and the next thing I knew he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back, along with the kiss I can taste blood. Blood! I squirmed away but he wouldn't budge, his kiss are urgent and more intense it feels as if it would be the last he will kiss me, my tears are rolling down on my face

"I love…you... take care of yourself" he said with difficulty

"Who did this to you?" Instead of answering me, he just held me close and he tightened his embrace on me

"I will always love you…Saya….ka" with that he loosened his grip, I held him closed, and kissed him one last time.

"Mai...Mai " she slowly opened her eyes and found out that it was blurry due to the fact that she's indeed crying

"Mai…" Masako said while handing down a cup of tea to her. She tried to sit up and get the tea from Masako

"Thank you..."

"What time is it?" Mai asked

"It's already three in the morning"

"What?" she immediately stood up and went to the bathroom

"We said that we may be late because you're dreaming" Ayako said with a hint of laughter on her voice

Mai popped her head in between the doorframe and the door and glared at Ayako who immediately stop.

"Don't worry Mai, Naru will forgive you" Masako said sipping a cup of tea.

At the base

"I'm sorry"

"…."

"Hey, why are you not talking?" Mai asked

"Did you get information Mai?" Lin asked

'What is wrong with him, he's usually the one who asked, what's happening here?'

"I won't tell unless Naru talked to me" she crossed her arms on her chest and sat between Yasuhara and Takigawa

"Mai, Don't be so stubborn"

"You should tell that to the boss" the said boss only glared at her, and proceeds to looking at the files

"Jerk"

She then told them what she dreamt about

"That's a sad story" Ayako said

"But still there's nothing much important"

"Maybe she's still testing you" John said

"Why is that?" Mai said confused

"For someone to trust to such a big secret, you need to test it right but this time she's still seeing if we can really help them."

"But then she said to me that we mustn't uncover the secret here?" Mai said

"Maybe now she changed her mind?" Yasuhara said

"We still don't know"

"Brown-san, you think you can perform exorcism?" Naru said speaking for the first time

"Well, yeah" john answered rather confused

"Hara-san, did you see the spirit of Sayaka or Shuei? Naru said

"No, I still haven't, this people are all from the camp but they don't want to listen to me, so asking question is hard" Masako said

"Yasuhara, is there any reports about deaths?"

"I know Madoka-san has" Yasuhara said smiling

"Lin call Madoka for me"

"Hai"

"Masako, Ayako, exorcise the spirits at the dormitory, Takigawa at the club rooms, John-san here in this building"

"Hai" they all said in unison

At the base

"So what am I going to do?" mai said

"Probably sleep" Naru said without looking at her

"Yeah..." she complied half heartedly

* * *

In her dreams

She saw Sayaka in a dark blue kimono with white lilies at the bottom of it, it hugs her curves, she's at the church, and beside her is the body of the boy he saw earlier in her dreams. She's crying

"Why?" she asked

"Why? Who did this to you?" she said sobbing and tears are silently falling from her face

"Why can't we just run? I told you a thousand times?"

"There are so many opportunity for us to runaway why? You're so concerned of my well-being but how about my happiness? Our, happiness?" more tears spilled in her eyes and she couldn't help but sob.

"Sayaka" she didn't need to look, she knew who it was. Mai silently watched the scene

"Sayaka" he continued to call to her and managed to approach her than she expected too.

"Do you know who did this to him?" he was not surprised by the sudden question and a huge grin form on his beautiful face

"No need to answer" this made the boy turned serious

"I know you know but wouldn't tell me" Mai can see the determined face she has, anger, sorrow, angst. All of emotions are in her face.

She was surprised to see that Sayaka stood up and smiled at Shuei who is serious now, and leaned in and kiss the dead boy. This made Shuei angry.

"You know I'm in love with this boy, and I know you knew that right from the very start, but you act so selfishly and married me anyway. I'd rather marry a peasant on the street than to love you. I'm sick of you" she spitted the word to him like it was dirt.

The boy couldn't take it anymore and strangle her, she didn't tried to squirmed away nor dare to move instead she waited for the death to come, Mai couldn't take it anymore just when she thought that it was over that he would leave Sayaka, he put her on the floor and stripped her clothes off. This made Mai sick and wanted to throw up. How could he? She wanted to wake up but she didn't get want she wants, she couldn't even look away from the scene in front of her. After seemed like eternity, Shuei stood up and leave the two of them and pick a torch and light it up, and went to the far end corner of the altar, she followed him and was surprised to see a secret passage 'this must be the way to the underground city' Mai thought while following the said boy.

He quickly moved downstairs and was greeted by the people and he picked a huge amount of papers and scattered them all in the ground and left. The people are all confused at the behavior of their Lord Shuei.

She recognized someone, the woman in white clothes, it was the woman in the ceiling, and the pieces came into pieces, it all clicked to her….then the dream world fade into darkness….. In the darkness he could see someone 'Naru'

"Naru" she smiled up at him, and he immediately turned the gesture

"You need to go Mai..."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Everything here is full of surprises" he smiled "they would do anything to prevent things from happening"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a regular Monday morning and students are readying for their classes, Mai yawned, being awake for such a length of time, 'I wonder how Naru could do it?'

"Mai, Tea"

"Geez, that's all you ever want" she stood up from the couch and headed for the door and went straight to the kitchen. She saw Sayako sitting in one of the benches at the corner, she looks sad.

"Good morning" Mai greeted her

"Good morning Mai-san" she smiled a bit but her eyes says it otherwise

"Do you want tea?" Mai offered

"No, thanks Mai-Chan, I think you should get going or else your boss will be mad at you" Sayoko said, smiling a little bit

"Oh, you're probably right" she rolled her eyes and eventually laughed; this made Sayoko laughed too

"But, if you have problems, you can always talk to me, Sayoko-Chan" she then leaved Sayoko, dumbstruck but eventually smiled; "thanks Mai-Chan"

* * *

At the SPR

"Still no progress?" Kei asked, he's always visiting them once in a while

"Is the headmaster still out?" this made Kei turn serious

"I'm afraid so, Mai-Chan" he look down

"Oh, don't look sad, we will wait for him, although the case might take a…while" she suddenly remembered her dream last night, her head started to throbbed, she couldn't take it, and kneel at the carpeted floor of their base then someone's calling her.

"Naru..." in her half-closed eyes she can see a boy kneeling beside her.

* * *

Naru's POV

I saw Mai talking to Kei, I hate seeing her talking to other guys, hey wait what am I thinking? They have no connection, so why worry? But still I can't calm myself. As I was about to tell her to make tea, to stop the conversation that ensuing between the two, I saw Mai at the floor, clutching her head; I immediately walk to her and kneel beside her, she was already lying on the ground, with half-closed eyes, panic is already building up inside me and yet I composed myself and keep my mask. She muttered my name.

I laid her in the couch and just as I was about to touch her forehead, a certain Miko and a monk burst in from the door and having some fight when they saw Mai lying on the couch and Kei looked worried.

* * *

"What happened here?" Takigawa said while looking at the girl in the couch

"She fainted" Naru stated with a look of –its-pretty-obvious-

"I know that already"

"What do you want to know?" Naru asked irritated

"What made her faint?" Ayako said while crossing her arms to her chest.

"I don't exactly know" Naru said looking at the now worried Kei

"I don't know what happened, first she's comforting me telling me it's ok then the next thing I knew she's kneeling at the ground; clutching her head" he looked down

"There's no point in asking him, Naru" Masako said, she and john arrived at sometime ago when the conversation took place

It's already 6 in the evening and no signs of Mai waking up; Naru is beginning to get frustrated that fact that they we're not getting into something. It feels as if they haven't done anything. Except that the spirits won't respond to any of the exorcism and only make it worst.

"Yasuhara-san, is there any records of killing or murder here?" Naru asked unconsciously which made Yasuhara look at him confuse

"Ahh, yes Naru, but the information about the persons was not mention in this file." Yasuhara look disappointed.

"I see, please make a research about them"

"Yes"

Naru make himself comfortable beside the sleeping figure of Mai

'Mai, please wake up'

'Naru?' she was walking at the large front yard of a mansion, cherry blossom trees are in full bloom and the pond in the garden is crystal clear, she could see herself clearly here.

"Mai" she looked back to see someone there

"Gene" she smiled up at him brightly

"You should really wake up, Naru is worried about you" gene said while smiling

"No, I won't until I gathered as much information as I can"

"It's a curse Mai..."

"It's a curse?" Mai said shocked

"Yes, cast by a person" Gene said turning serious

"Yes, but you could say that's it's a multiple curse cast by different persons" gene said

"Who cast the curse?"

"I can't tell Mai"

"Please, Gene help us" Mai said pleadingly

"You need to figure it out for yourself"

"But"

"One more thing, you shouldn't exorcise the spirits, coz they're only there because they're there"

"What do you mean?"

"They will move on, if they move on"

With that the dream world faded

She woke up, eyes widely open and she started to sit up but failed.

"Mai" she can hear Naru and she turned the other way only to be greeted with a glare

"Sorry, I overslept" she smiled forcefully, she know what will happen next.

"Tell us your dream" she sighed this is the worst part

She told her dream from the very beginning to the end.

"That's all for now, the dream is incomplete" Mai sighed for the second time and turn to Naru only seeing him deep in thought, "I'll go make some tea"

She walked past them and immediately headed for the door

"Mai-Chan?" she looked back to see Sayoko wearing a dark pleated skirt and a long sleeve shirt tucked in her skirt and on her left hand the coat, this could be their uniform Mai thought.

"Hello, Sayo-Chan" she looks up at her and smiled brightly

"How was you're day?"

"Faster than I could ever imagined" Mai said while rolling her eyes they we're on their way to the kitchen

"So, you came from school?"

"Yeah, I had my student council work here and also to inform you about my grandfather, he is back"

"Really?" Mai look at her reassuring, in return Sayoko only nodded

"That's good"

They were in their way at the base when Sayoko asked something that made Mai stop

"What?"

"I said do you like Kazuya-san?" Sayoko asked

"Ah, yeah" she sighed 'there's no point in denying right?'

"what will you do, if you know that he loves you in return?"

"I would probably screamed and cry myself" she said "unfortunately Naru doesn't love me back"

"No, he did"

"I wish" she looked down

"Don't worry"

"So, let's get back to the question, Sayo-Chan"

"Then you and him are in a relationship, when you're parents informed you that you're going to marry someone else, in order to tie the bond between the family"

Mai was in shock this exactly what happened to Sayaka.

"I would probably be sad, but opposed"

"But what if you don't have options?"

"I would probably elope with him?"

"But what if you're too young and both of you are in knowledge of not doing the wrong?" she said worriedly

"Then I'd probably killed myself" this made Sayoko gasped

"I guessed that's the better option huh?"

"Unfortunately it isn't Sayo-Chan; it's just the thing that I would do" Mai said

'yep, I'd probably elope, or rather die, If I'm marrying someone other than Naru, after all in that situation we love each other' Mai sighed inwardly

"There are lots of killings especially in rich children" Yasuhara said "but that is all that happens in the incident nothing like this ever happened"

"It's a curse, but why are they have this so much spirits? That is haunting this place? And why is this happening?" Takigawa said

"Maybe something may have triggered it, to cause the spirits to be more violent?" John said, sipping his tea

"Yes, that is a possibility" Naru said coldly

"But what is it?" Ayako said

"Hey, Naru, I found something interesting" Yasuhara said approaching us

"What is it"

"All of the people being killed in the past, is on an arrange marriage" Yasuhara said rather quickly

This earned a gasp from everyone, including me

"And that's not all, the bodies of the girl are naked when being found and signs of raped are being there, the boy on the other hand is being stabbed at the back by a sword"

"What else?" Naru asked rather coldly

"The number of killings is in a huge amount"

"Lin, gather information about whose student here is in arrange marriage, go and asked the newspaper club and the registrars office" Naru said

"I can help you with that" Kei said while leaning in the doorframe

He let himself in and stands beside to where Masako is sitting

"I know almost everyone who is in arrange marriage, this year."

"How did you know that?" Mai asked

"I'm part of the student council" he said "so I know such things"

"Precede" Naru said

"Firstly, Sachiko Sawaki, will be married to John Medici", "second, Sayuri, will be married to Aido" and lastly to recent report, "Sayoko Minomori to Kaien Endo" they all gasped

"But they were somewhat related by blood right?" Takigawa said

"In the world of riches and fame, family marriage is not a big deal" Ayako said

"Is that true, Naru?" Mai asked

"Yes"

"That's the bitter truth of living in riches, you can't marry someone you love, and it all works with money"

Yasuhara said

They were shocked when the door suddenly opened and revealed a rather distressed Sachiko

"Kei-sama…" Sachiko said panting

"What is it?"

"It's Sayoko-sama, she tried to killed herself" In an instant they froze, Kei is no longer to be seen, he dashed off to the dormitory, they all followed him

"Kei-san" Mai said calling out to him

'Damn he's fast'

When they arrived, they were greeted by an ambulance

"Sayo" Kei stopped right beside the rolling bed the medics are pushing; right behind him is Mai and the other SPR members follow them. Mai looked at Sayoko and saw her half lidded and mouth the words thank you, Mai clamped her hands in her mouth and started to cry which startled everyone else which made Naru look at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed the other SPR members were too preoccupied to ask about the odd situation, with a confused look on everyone else's and a smirk forming on lin's Face.

* * *

At the SPR's Base

"It's my fault"

"Why are you keeping saying that?" Takigawa said to now sobbing Mai

"Yeah, Mai it isn't you fault" john said reassuringly

"It's my entire fault"

"And why do you say that?" Masako said

"it's because, if I gathered much info from the first I've dream then this would never happen, also if I've never said to her that if I marry someone other than na-I mean someone else I didn't love then I probably kill myself" Mai said trying to suppress the upcoming hiccup.

All of them sigh, surely she didn't mean to but she gives her an idea.

"If that is the case then she has a lover before she has a knowledge of setting her in an arrange marriage" Yasuhara said while propping her head into his elbow.

"We can ask someone about it, surely Sayo-Chan is popular, so they may know her life right?" Takigawa said

"That's not necessary" Yasuhara said smiling, they all looked confused, "it's Kei-san"

"What!!!!!"

"Yes"

"I didn't realize"

"it's because, to you it's only right that the president and the vice-president is in good terms and that they need to cooperate to each other but something about Kei-san intrigues me the way he moves to her the way he protects her is much more." Yasuhara said while putting back his glasses in its original place

"That makes sense" Ayako said

"Night shifts are Masako, Takigawa, John and Ayako, until 2:00 in the morning, next is Mai, Lin, me and also Yasuhara" Naru said and the others make their way to the dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the misspelled words earlier... ^_^ here's the chapter 6 of an arrange marriage...

* * *

Chapter 6

'Nothings beats the good feeling of taking a bath' Mai stepped into the hot shower, she enjoys the warmth feeling it gives to her, the wounds are barely healed.

'I still feel guilty over what happened about Sayo-Chan' she sighed "and to think that Kei-san and Sayo-Chan are together" she looked down on her feet and absentmindedly reach for the shampoo. When suddenly the water turned Ice cold and Mai immediately shivered at this. 'What's with the shower?'

Then suddenly a cold hands gripped her feet and she tried to squirmed but it was futile, she tried to run that made her tripped and hit her head on the tiled floor. She immediately got up and touches her head only to wince in pain and found a blood in her hands. She glance at the mirror to see her head only to find a girl about her age wearing a soaked kimono and her hair is so wet and the dripping of her hair could be heard and also the girl's shallow breathing, this made her squeezed her eye shut but when she opened it, she saw it merely inches away from her back and glaring at her through the mirror.

Mai screamed on the top of her lungs.

----x--------

"Mai, what's going on in there?" Ayako exclaimed while hitting the door with her fist. Still the screaming didn't cease that the miko felt relieved that she somehow knew that Mai is still alive.

'Mai, please be safe' she thought it at the same time hit the door with her every ounce of strength

Ayako gave a call to Naru, it will be best if they know it

"Mai, please hang in there"

Mai didn't respond as if she didn't hear Ayako, instead she screamed but this time they were mixed with shallow breathing.

"Mai, answer me?" she turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge, 'damn'

-----x------

Mai's POV

I didn't manage to get away with this thing that keeps pulling me, but to where? I'm screaming surely Ayako might hear me, she's just outside the door and yet why doesn't she making a move? Or maybe she can't hear? Oh no, what am I going to do?

I've felt something sharper is piercing my skin, in the right side at the back. I wince in pain and tried to squirm away but the hands in my feet is restricting my move. Then I smell newly blood and it's dripping slowly in my thighs and unto to the floor, my vision is getting blurred, but someone's standing there and I can see that she's wearing a kimono….. And I manage to catch what she was saying

"He's not here, find us" and then I past out

* * *

The screaming ceased and Ayako slammed even harder calling out Mai's name, the girl on the other door didn't respond or even screamed at the very least, then the door flew open wide and Ayako saw a body of a girl covered in blood, lying on the floor. That was when Naru, Lin, and Yasuhara manage to get inside and explore the room. Ayako was still standing there wide eyed, too shocked to what she saw, Naru manage to get to her and stare at what made the miko stand there shocked then he looked at the naked Mai covered in her own blood and merely breathing

Naru's POV

'What' I immediately went beside Mai and put a towel over her body and examined her pulse, 'she's barely breathing' I clutched her hand tightly as if it would make her live.

'She should live'

"Ayako snap out of it and call the ambulance, Yasuhara bring some first aid kit here, and Lin call the others and make them do the rounds, also tell them what happened here" I clutched her hand as I'm waiting for Yasuhara to come

"Here, Naru-san" Yasuhara handed me the first aid kit, I took a deep breath 'she's going to kill me for this' I raised the towel to see the damage and also her bleeding head.

----------

Soon the ambulance is here and I lifted Mai slowly with ease. I manage to not disturb her although, her pulse is still slow

"Lin stay with the others, exorcise the other spirits, Hara-san do gather an information to the spirits we need to know what make them do this, accompany her john-san and Takigawa-san and Matsusaki-san find the church that Mai is talking about, Yasuhara, gathered much information about the Sayoko Minomori and Kaien Endo." Then I turned around and accompany Mai at the ambulance

"Hai" they all said in unison

* * *

Original POV

They all worked without rest

Lin is doing some sort of research and Takigawa and Ayako are too tired to make a fight, they can't find the so-called church because the blue prints are all new, and the headmaster is still at the hospital because of his granddaughter, Masako and john are not back yet and Yasuhara is at the computer Laboratory doing some research.

It's already 8:00 in the morning and Naru hasn't called them, they waited for the news that make them even more restless and without Mai, it feels as if they're doing it blindly, no insights.

They we're eating breakfast rather quietly, when the phone that is connected to the base for their personal use, so that must mean its Naru, Lin got up and pick it up at the fourth ring

"Hello" after a short while, a small smile could be seen at the man's lips, that's been unnoticed of the SPR employees, lucky for Lin

"So, is that Naru?" Masako asked

"Yes, he said that Mai is out of danger but she's still not waking up" Lin said heading for the table

"Thank goodness"

After they ate breakfast, they had a meeting

"So what are the recent findings?"

"Firstly the spirits here said that they wouldn't to move on not unless 'he moved on' and also they told me about what happened to Mai, it was the souen sisters, they were killed by him ghost as they called it" Masako said teary eyed

"So it's all his doing?" Takigawa asked

"Masako-Chan, what else? Lin asked while typing in his laptop

"There are different types of spirits here, full of rage, pity and sadness, the one who is responsible for the killing is the people who is full of rage to the couples who are in an arrange marriage, they believed that it will cause the history to repeat itself"

"So then it's all because of him"

"Yes, it is"

"We must tell it to Naru-Chan, and maybe he has some theories" Yasuhara said

"You're right" Masako said

* * *

At the hospital

Mai was still unconscious after the incident and Naru stayed with her, he's at the couch reading his notebook. When someone opened the door and revealed a nurse in white, she is beautiful and smiling at him.

"Kazuya-san, the visiting hours are over" she smiled up at him, he shot a cold glare to her and she sweat dropped, "not unless you are some kind of relative to the patient" she finished

"I am her fiancé" he said and turns to look at the notebook again.

"Oh, ok then Kazuya-san" she immediately head out for the door

Naru sighed and sit at the edge of Mai's bed, he touches her cheek

"Please wake up Mai, we need you" he uttered with softness and gentleness he could muster, and then he holds her hand tightly.

A knock on the door could be heard and he made no move to change his position, come in

"Naru" the Chinese man at the door make himself to enter, since he didn't get response.

"What is it" Naru said after the Chinese man entered and sit at the couch

"We manage to get something and build some hypothesis"

"Continue"

"There are spirits everywhere, some of them are in rage, sadness and sorrow, the spirits says that they can't move on unless he move on, it's because they're there"

"What is the reason for the killings?" Naru asked

"there are the curse that Mai said cast by the multiple persons, we could say that the people here cast it, when something's happened to them that made them want to kill all the people who's in an arrange marriage, also the spirit of Shuei Endo and Minomori and the man is not moving on for some reasons" Lin said

"You came up with the assumptions concerning that?"

"We still don't know"

"The one who attempted to kill Mai is the souen sisters, they we're also killed by that ghost"

"I see. The Church?" Naru said

"No progress, Takigawa and Ayako are going to talk to the Minomori's" Lin said

"Very well then"

"Call me if you need anything" Lin said ready to go out

"Yes"

"Lin, find the church and maybe if may wakes up we could get information to her"

"Yes"

* * *

At the base

Ayako and Takigawa were sitting in the couch with Yasuhara across from them; Masako and john are looking at the monitors since Lin isn't there.

"It's boring; maybe we should go to the hospital" Yasuhara said

"I'm worried" Ayako said

"It's unnecessary" Lin said closing the door

"Is Mai alright?"

"Yes, she is"

"What did Naru said?" Masako said

"He says, find the church and we will wait for Mai to wake up to gather information" Lin said

"Oh... We're heading out now" Ayako said, grabbing the said monk to the door

"And I'm going to talk to the spirits to ask where the church is"

"Mind if I accompany you?" John said

"No" they head out for the door as well

"And as for me, I'm going to the insane asylum"

"Huh?" Lin asked dumbstruck

"It would help"

"Do what you see fit" Lin said turning to the monitors

"Hai"

* * *

At the Minomori's

"Welcome" a woman with hair tied in a bun said

"Hello" Takigawa and Ayako bowed

"We're here to see the headmaster Shinichi Minomori, we're from SPR" Takigawa said

"The headmaster talks about you, come in" the old woman said

As they walk they can see a 2 grand staircase that connects in the middle of it, at the top of the staircase is big grandfather clock, they stood in awe.

"This way please" the woman pointed a room, at their left.

"Oh, sorry" Takigawa murmured

They walk past the lady and stood at the room with grand piano, it is a recital room to what could they assume the couches we're from England and some sits attached to the window. It's mesmerizing

"Please wait here, the master will be here shortly." The woman bowed

They sat at the couch and wait for the headmaster

"Good morning" a man in its 40's greeted them, they we're shocked to see a man rather an old looking man. The man chuckled at the funny faces the two were doing "you must be surprised to see a headmaster a still healthy man than an old frail man" the man stated simply.

They nodded

"Well, I've married at young age 16, under arrange marriage of course" the man smiled

"So, it serves as a family tradition?" Ayako said

"Ah, yeah... I'm from the family of Minomori, under Ynari Minomori."

"Who's Ynari Minomori?" Takigawa asked curious

"He's Sayaka's younger brother"

"Is there a story behind that?"

"Ah, yeah but not much"

"Can you please tell us" Ayako said and the man only nodded and smiled

"After the death of Sayaka Minomori they forced Ynari to marry Shuei's sister in order to build the bond between the two families"

"Ah, wait!" Takigawa said, the others almost drop the cup of tea

"What is it!!!?" Ayako shouted

"If you're married at sixteen, how old is you're children?" Ayako looked at the monk and at the man in front of her then realization hit her"

"Ok. You got me there" the man said

"I am Shichi Minomori, the headmaster's son, father of Sayoko" he smiled at them

"Like father like daughter" Ayako sighed

"Don't play with our guests Shichi" a woman in its late forties came in and bowed

"Sorry for my husband's behavior, I am Kagura Minomori" she smiled up at them and sits beside Shichi

"My father is busy so he made me come here and answer your questions"

"Oh"

"So, let's continue"

"That makes the family"

"Yes"

"According to our research this grounds is previously a refuge camp"

"Yes"

"and may I ask what happened to the people here?"

"They were killed"

"By whom?" Ayako said

As soon as they said it, the lights went off

Mai's eyes blink for a hundredth time, she can't believe that she's at the hospital and her hand is being held by her boss the love of her life. Her hand move only by an inch but this made her boss wake up.

"Good morning" she said nervously, this sent him wide eyed

"I thought you wouldn't wake up" he smirked

"How long am I asleep?" she asked staring at him

"Almost 2 days" He said while looking at the book

"You know one of this days, I'm going to yank off that book, how rude!!" she said while crossing her arms to her chest only to wince in pain

"Where does it hurt?" Naru said and look at her arms

"It's ok; I'm only startled that's all"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah"

"What did you dreamed about?" Naru said, producing a black notebook and a pen

"A dreamless sleep"

"What?"

"It's dreamless, I don't know why though" she said confused, "maybe if I go to the school I'll be able to gather information"

"You're not going anywhere"

"What" she stared at him shocked?

"You're not going into that school ever again, not until the ghost is been exorcised" Naru glared at her and she glares back unwilling to give up the fight but tears betrayed her and spill in front of Naru who was in shock and sits at the edge of the bed and wrap one arm in her shoulder

"Naru, I want to help them all" she sobs as she leans in his shoulders

"The answer is still no, I can't bear to see my fiancé hurt" he closed his eyes tight afraid to see her face that might change his decision.

She looked up at him and despite the situation she couldn't help but smile

"Naru, nothing is going to happen to me"

"How can you say that, when you're in a hospital"

"It's because you'll be there to protect me……… this time…and there will be bou-san, lin-san, john and Yasuhara-san" she smiled as she held his hand

"But…"Mai stopped him she put a finger to her lips

"It will be over soon" she said as unconsciousness took over her

"I'm sleepy" she yawned and nestled her head to his chest

Back at the Minomori's

They all shut their eyes and wait for the impending doom, there's the wailing

Takigawa chants a mantra and Ayako is doing the nine cut but it was futile and darkness envelope them

"Is it over?" Ayako asked

"I think the wailing stopped" as soon as they realize it they opened their eyes and then it revealed that they were outside the house

"How did we end up here?" they look around and saw that they were in a garden and they look further and saw a huge cross in a ground

"Look" Takigawa said looking behind and pointing at the house

Ayako look behind and saw nothing in particular not until she laid eyes upon the huge window that has writing in it, it sends Goosebumps in her skin and made her shiver. It is written in red that says you're next and it's dripping the excess paint and a handprint of a claw hand.

"No it isn't paint" Takigawa said wide eyed

"Its blood"

They immediately searched for the door and turned to the entrance when they heard a scream


	7. Chapter 7

Ladylacrymosa: it's been a long time since I've updated, I've made some changes and this is the last chapter I've made so far.. I'll update when I can the story is almost done

….. Prom is near. Love lots.

Chapter 7

As soon as they made to the door, it revealed a distressed looking old woman; it was the same woman that greeted them

"Help us" she sobbed while clutching takigawa's shirt

"What happened?" Ayako asked looking worried

"The young master and…" she couldn't finish her sentence, because of a man at her back ready to stab her. Ayako immediately use the nine cuts while takigawa chanted soon the ghost vanished and they immediately go inside the house and went to the room where the couple is.

"What the…" Ayako put her hands over her mouth to prevent from screaming. The room is covered in blood and the couple lie's on the floor barely breathing

"Ayako snap out of it! Call the ambulance" Takigawa shouted, he's already helping the two as soon as she snaps out of it, and she immediately reached for the phone and dialed the number of the hospital.

As soon as the ambulance arrived they also accompany them to the hospital.

-x-

Naru's POV

The knock on the door is really impatient I stood up and opened it…

"Hi" someone said and it's rather gloomy, so I opened my eyes to see the intruder.

It revealed my two employees

I grunted and step aside.

"How is she?" the man said whom I refuse to looked at, as soon as I was beside her

"She's doing fine" this seems to lighten up their mood as they flopped themselves at the couch.

I hate this simple conversation and it turns out that I'm having this unwanted conversation but it's about Mai to begin with….

Suddenly Mai got up and…

-x-

Outside

"Where the hell is she?" Takigawa asked as he scanned through the hospital, I run to the parking lot to see if she's in there and luckily she's there.

"Mai" I called to her but she's busy opening the door to the van, I slowly approach her and put a hand to her shoulder, she looked up at me and the look in her eyes make me want to hug her. She's closed to crying and almost pleading

"What's wrong?" I asked as I waited for her to answer and open up to me

"Naru, we have to go back now" she said as she clung into my arms and drag me towards the driver's seat

"You're still weak" I said and pick her up bridal style, but she squirmed away.

"No, I am not! Naru you promised!" she said it with all the iciness she could muster but it sounded so weak.

"Ok" I pick her up again and carried her towards the passenger's seat

"So, what makes you run off like that?" I waited for her to answer

"He killed all of them; he burned them alive and traps them inside the underground after he gathered gas and many torches, many people have cried and called for help as soon as he did it, the church lies in the forest, the only place we didn't search" she cried "then as they are slowly dying along with the suicide Shuei commits. they curse all the couple who are in arrange marriage"

-x-

Original POV

"So they're the same" Naru muttered lost in thought

'_Yes they are younger brother'_

'_Gene'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Why only now?'_

'_So you're seeking for my help then younger brother?'_ gene said chuckling

'_I am not'_

'_really now, you're such a bad liar, you wanted to end this case, so that Mai wouldn't be in much danger and that you're afraid you to will be the target'_

'_I am not afraid'_

'_Oh really, I heard that the couples were brutally killed.'_

'_Shut up, gene, I'm driving'_

'_Sure'_

Naru sighed, how his brother could pick a right time to annoy him. He's worried about Mai she's in no condition to travel even if it's only half an hour to the school

At last they were in the school entrance

He called Lin, that's why it's at the entrance when they arrived.

They were all in the base and Naru all explained to them what Mai saw.

"so, the church lies in the forest but where to?" Masako said

"We still don't know" Naru said it while holding Mai's hand

"I think I found the church" Yasuhara said

All of them look at him he's standing by the window

"You said in the forest right?" Yasuhara looked at Naru smiling

"Yes"

"and is that it?" he pointed towards the forest and pointed at the far end of the forest, Naru shook off the girl's shoulder to wake her up and motioned for her to look at what Yasuhara is pointing and Mai quickly nodded and wanted to go to the forest herself to look at which Naru is totally against it

"John-san, can you do an exorcism?"

"Yes"

"Hara-san, prepare as well, and Lin call Takigawa and Ayako" Naru quickly said and dash off and went into the clinic

"Hai" they all said in unison

"You're not feeling good" Naru said, making his way to the clinic, she looked down to the girl he's carrying which only smiled up at him

'I'm ok, let's go to the forest" Mai said

"No, you'll be in the clinic"

"Hey!" Mai said as she tried to get down

"The only promise I've made is to get you here even though it's against my will and better judgment" Naru said icily

"Naru!" Mai whined as if they stole her candy

As soon as she tried to squirmed away, they were already in the clinic, he put her down in the bed near the windows

"do not do anything reckless Mai!" he told her with much gentleness and touch her face more gently than she could possibly imagine

"Why am I always defenseless when you started to act like that?" she sighed

"It's because you love me" he stated simply

"You jerk!" Mai shouted as he made his way to the door after talking to the nurse

He turned around and smirk at her

"Jerk" she smiled and looks at the window to see Ayako and Bou-san making their way towards Masako and John

-x-

"I can see the restless souls here" Masako nearly fainted but manage to hold on

"we should hurry now" Naru said coldly

"Roger" Takigawa saluted at the back of Naru that made John smile and also Yasuhara and Lin who only managed to crack a smile

As soon as Takigawa came back they all made they're way to the laughed out loud that even Naru was taken aback, they all stared at her.

"You think you can save us?" she laughed more "as long as he's here we will never rest, we will never passed on, as long as that guy is here as long as he's here unwilling to go, unwilling to pay for his mistakes we will never go! We will never take back the curse!" after that, Masako passed out

Naru is thinking hard, the case is too complicated yet it's challenging.

"Naru" Takigawa called him

He looked back and found that they managed to make a hole at the block

"It seems that we can go there easily" Yasuhara said, walking ahead of them

"Looks like it" John said

"So, what now? Based on the one who possessed Hara-san they wouldn't be exorcised if he will not passed on, so where is he?" Ayako said

"at the church" Lin said with much seriousness in his voice


	8. Chapter 8

Ladylacrymosa: sorry for the super late update. I kinda forgot how it will end. Kinda busy. But anyway here's another chapter hope you like it. reviews are very much appreciated. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt characters…

Chapter 8 – what are you doing people?

They started heading for the church out in the woods, no birds or other life forms are at present, they are slowly moving, moving closely. Two of the girls Ayako and masako are at the heart of the group, at the back of them is naru and lin and at the front is john and bou-san.

"We're close" masako says as she moved closer to bou-san and john, the move in faster. As they approach the church they could see a woman dress in a kimono. The deep sadness lies in his eyes.

"minomori-san?" Ayako asked bewildered, "what are you doing here?"

"Please go, don't come here, I already told you what happened"

"This isn't solve, and we're not backing out"

"She's possessed"

"Who are you?"

"sayuka minomori, there's no way you can repel the curse, this is impossible. Just go, they will kill all of you" said sayuka with more fierceness in her voice.

"What happened in here sayuka, we must solve it." Masako said calmly. Determination is seen in her eyes.

Mai's POV

I was at the bed looking outside the window, I was sure the nurse went outside, but I can see someone in the corner of my eyes. I looked into that direction and I see kei, I smiled up at him but he didn't, so that makes me curious.

"Is something wrong kei-san?" I asked worriedly

"Where's sayoko-chan?" I continue to question him but still no answer came and that makes me worried even more, that's something is wrong with him.

He looked up. Suddenly I was nervous, the feeling of someone's suffocating me, he walked towards me with a dead look on his face, glassy eyes.

Sorry for this chapter, later everyone. Review please. Love lots.


	9. author's note

Author's note.

Dear awesome readers,

Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to update, but my computer is out. I am deeply sorry for the late update. But I really promise I'll make it up to all of you. I am currently working on it right now. Just bear with me.

Love lots,

Cocktailmartini/ladylacrymosa


	10. Chapter 10

An arrange marriage?

A/N: ** sorry guys for the late update. I know. It's been years since I've update. There are lots of things going on in my mind. But anyway. Here's another chapter to my story. **

**To answer your question if I ever had a master plan to make another case after this? The truth is I haven't thought about it. But certainly I'll give a lot of thought whether I'll be able to make another one. So far. This is all I've struggling to get over with. hope you all bear with me. **

**Xoxo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own in anyway the ghost hunt characters. **

"kei-san?" mai tighten her grip on the white sheets covering her, inch by inch, slowly progressing the little march kei-san was doing, he's slowly grinning ever so slowly until it reached his eyes. His eyes turned pure black with red irises.

"please…. Naru..save me" mai quickly launch for the window. Cold hands reach her right ankle making her fall flat on the floor.

"eeeeeeep!"

"why?" a deep gurgling voice vibrated from the four corners of the clinic. It sounded six feet under the ground. Demonic.

"why does she have to love that man?"

"shu…ei-saaan?" although stuttering mai manage to croaked out the words.

"why do I have to suffer like this? Why?" completely devoured by his jealousy he sweep mai off the ground and throw her on the wall making her gasped in pain. He approached her looking straight into her eyes. In those red irises.

"Look at me!" he grabbed mai's neck and squizzed it.

Mai was forced to look. Tears are flowing in her eyes, she tried to shut her eyes, but to some unreasonable explanation. She just can't seem to do it.

'na...ru'. Soon her vision become blurry and she can't breath even more. She wanted to faint right then and there but something's keeping her from doing so, all the more reason to suffer, it's as if he didn't want her to have the pleasure of not feeling every thing he'd been planning to do...

but what plan? what plan does he have?

* * *

Forest.

"Did you hear that?" Masako said, leaning in to the closest tree. Looking afraid and distressed.

"what is is masako?" John approached her, making her lean against his chest. Chin resting on top of her head.

"I think, something's wrong with..."

They are all waiting for her sentence to be finished. When they realized her eyes, they turned blank.

"masako!" Ayako immediately approached masako and examined her. John held on her tightly, worry creased along his forehead.

"what did you do?" naru asked sayuka, cold stare to cold blank look.

"I did nothing, she merely went out of her body to help your friend Mai, who is in much danger than you all are."

As soon as sayuka relayed her message, she leaves sayoko's body.

bou-san and lin-san managed to catch the said girl before she dropped to the forest floor.

"naru. I think..."

* * *

Naru's POV.

"why did I leave mai, all alone?

running as he did so towards the school's clinic.

why did I of all times. think she was safer in there, at the clinic. with no one to protect her? why didn't I think that the ghost is always after her? that even in a crowded room she will be targeted?"

'clam down, noll' gene said with tinge of disappointment.

'I too am at fault here, I didn't feel that she was in any danger. I never thought the ghost will eventually see me as a threat.'

'what do you mean?' naru said as he rounded another corner towards the school fields.

'I lost connection with mai an hour ago' naru's eyes widened a fraction before he sprinted towards the schools door

'I can't seem to get in touch with you after that'

'I am worried.'

'noll, are you listening?'

'noll?'

* * *

I AM DEEPLY SORRY. I LOST MY MIND. I THINK. I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO END THIS. IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE. ANYWAY. I AM SORRY AND I'LL REMEMBER HOW TO END THIS. THANK YOU GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter for an arrange marriage.

This case is taking so looooooong. My little brain can't seem to function well as it used to be.

Anyway. :) enjoy. ^^

* * *

'noll' gene was desperately calling for his brother but he can't seem to respond, either he is really focused on saving Mai, or he really lost his connection, he really don't know.

'hey.' someone joined him In his little place, he was surprised to see someone other than Mai.

'hey' he flashed a smile towards the petite girl. She smiled.

'it's been a while gene.'

'yea. Masako. I've missed you' he slowly walks towards her and hug her tightly, only then did he realize that he really misses his first love.

* * *

Naru opened the door to the ward and saw Mai pinned against the wall, she immediately saw him

"naru!"

shuei then made a sickening sound of bones snapping. He rotated his head 360 degrees to look at Naru, Mai shrieked. Naru stood dumbfounded.

"surprise?" he laughed, a maddening laugh.

"i will kill her, you know that right?" he grinned. "and you won't be able to stop me."

He then jumped up into the window with Mai in his grasp, he carry her like she was some kind of a trolley. He then went to the direction of the church.

All the while, Naru followed them. He doesn't care what happens to him but to mai. He wouldn't be able to live with that.

He is back in the forest where his colleagues are, but as it may seem none of them saw Mai.

"how is mai?" bou-san asked their panting boss.

"gone..."

"what?!" ayako and lin exclaimed in unison.

"what do you mean gone? Ayako said, making her way towards their young boss.

"you are not making sense, naru. I thought you gone back to Mai, now you are here." bou-san ask, irritation is evident in his voice.

"I am here, because mai has been drag out of the clinic and went to this this direction with a possessed ken"

"I don't see them here or in any surrounding area"

" As I concluded earlier." he said, making his way towards the direction of the church. But then. The doors and windows slammed shut. He tried to yank it open. But it wouldn't budge.

"damn it."

"naru. What should we do"

"we need to get in there fast, mai's in there."

"lin, can you use your shiki to open this door?"

flash of lights came swirrling to the church's door and it swung ajar. Only living some space for a human to fit in.

"it can hold for awhile."

"I'm going in. john-san, bou-san come with me"

* * *

at the same time naru was running after mai and shuei.

Mai's Dream.

She saw shuei and sayaka, walking around the garden. Near the church.

'i'm in whose body?' mai thought as she only watches flickers of shuei and sayaka.

She can feel jealousy, and deep sadness from the person she is in now.

But who is this?

Then the scene changes. She knows this is different. She saw someone approaching her, it is not sayaka, shuei or the guy from the refuge camp. But a different girl. She also wear kimono. A navy blue one, with a casablanca flower adorning it, she has a blonde color of hair, and a green eyes.

"who are you?" mai said full of curiousity. 'why is she appearing only now.'

"please, save shuei." she begged.

"huh? Who are you?" mai said, feeling at ease to the girl in front of her.

"i am his bestfriend, sei." she dropped her head low. And somehow mai, understood that this is the same person that showed the dream earlier.

"you are the one who showed me those flickers?" she questioned to the girl and she nodded meekly.

"you are in love with him" mai simply stated.

"yes, I am" she looked desperately at me and said "can you please save his soul?" she cluthces my shirt and kneeled in front of me

"I..."

"I'll see what I can, sei-san" then she smiled and disappear, mouthing the words. "i am depply grateful."

* * *

They immediately went in, and the door slammed shut making it darker, the only light is coming from the stained glass.

There, at the altar. All of them. The spirits of the people who's burned and buried alive, where there. Along with the students who were murdered. They all looked determined.

"put an end to this" the mangled body of the priests said.

"put an end to what we all started." they all said in unison, at the same time, pointed at the small room at the far corner of the church. Then, in the blink of an eye, they are gone.

They all approached the door, calculating on their every move. They were faced to face to the wooden door. Bou-san, looked through the keyhole.

* * *

Bou-san's POV.

"wait, it's dark. Black." I said.

"are you sure?" john asked, I can feel that he is nervous

"ye... wait. There's red in the middle..." I said

"what?" Naru quickly said. "bou-san, get away from there."

I was about to obey naru but then it blinked. Why does it blinked. Then as realization hit me. I felt that as if i'm submerged into a cold water. An eye..

I can hear, his laughing. Maniacally.

* * *

Normal POV.

Bou-san backed a little, a looked of dread plastered on his face, then the door swung open. Revealing a possessed ken.

"hey, monk. Isn't that fun?" his voice coming from the ground. He laugh...

"john-san." john immediately splashed a holy water and recited his prayers.

The laughing ceased. The enraged ghost back out a little. Crouching on the ground. Circling john-san. But this didn't falter john. He continued to pray without ever stopping.

Then he launch for an attack but bou-san regained his self and punch shuei-san in the face, making him fall back.

"john, continue to perform the ritual, bou-san protect john as much as you can. I'm gonna go find mai."

"hai." bou-san answered for john and himself.

Naru went into the room, it is really not so dark out here, there are rays of light coming from the roof. He then saw mai, in a mini altar, laid down. Naked.

"mai!" he went to her side and put on his coat to her, he shook ker lightly. She stirred.

"naru?"

"yes, I'm here." naru said gently while stroking her hair.

"where is everyone"

"in all different places" naru said, relieved that she is okay, although obviously weak.

"where is shuei-san?"

"why?" Naru's face became darker.

" I need to speak to shuei-san. There is something I need to tell him. "

"it's no use mai."

"I wanted to save him" she looked pleadingly to Naru, clutching his shirt weakly.

he sighed.

Was I this weak?

"let's go"

He picked up Mai bridal style and headed towards to where john and bou-san are.

"oh. And Mai. I've been meaning to tell you something when we get out of this case."

"okay." she looked expectantly to naru a tinged of pink adorning his cheeks.

"it's not the right time to blush mai" naru smirked. Mai glared at him. " I. Am. Not. "

as soon as they got there, shuei stop.

"shuei-san" mai said weakly, placing a hand on naru's chest motioning for him to put her down. Which he did. Unwillingly.

Mai reaches for shuei, "shuei-san, there is something I need to tell you"

"and. What is that?" shuei straighten up, looking expectantly, not the kind of reaction they all expected.

" I got in touch with sei-san"

shuei's face faltered a little, his eyes where returning back to normal.

"what about her" a sound of hurt lacing through his voice, but still in rage.

"she said, she is waiting for you, and you should stop this nonsense. She said. You need to move on. And that she is sorry that she couldn't tell you how much she loves you."

shuei looked like his going to kill them all. "you are lying!"

"I'm not. Shuei-san, you can ask her yourself when you meet her on the other side, you have to passed on"

"you are lying to make me pass on to the other side."

the three man stood there waiting for an attack, but still confuse to what mai is saying.

"you really don't love sayaka in the first place right shuei-san? You just see you bestfriend sei-san in her. You really love sei not sayaka. But you became obsessed with her because of that fact. And when you see her with that boy, you got mad and get possessive. All that while you only thought of sei-san.

"sei, marries another man. And when I thought I can be with sayaka, I ended up knowing she loves someone else."

"she marries because she have no choice. "

"I know."

"you don't know that she starve herself up to be with you. And she's stuck here all this while, trying to get to you. But you can't hear her"

this made the said man look astounded.

"all this while, she's here with you" Mai said it with all the compassion she have.

She really pity these guys. Love is such a complicated matter, and this resulted into such a chaos.

"you have to move on. All of you. So you can be with the one you really love, let go of your pride. That is the only thing keeping you from sayaka and from that guy. You've done a lot of things you thought you are not capable. Please, shuei-san"

"thank you."

after it seems like forever, the doors and the windows all opened up, revealing a wonderful day for them, they saw from there their colleagues.

"whew. I'm glad it's over" Mai sighed. 'this is the best case we ever had. This turns out well. I guess.'

"uhm, mai?" bou-san looked at mai from head to toe while he was carrying the unconscious ken outside.

"what?" she smiled at him and to john who looked away blushing.

Then she looked at herself.

Naru smirked beside her.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!"

* * *

thereeee. :| wew. sorry for the lame ending. I guess. :| uhm. thank you to all those readers who put their time and effort to read this story. thank you all.  
all the reviews are very much appreciated.  
oh. and there will be an epilogue. as you can seee. it will be a short one though. :)


	12. Chapter 12 epilogue

Epilogue.

At the coffee shop near the SPR office. Just a day after they got back to the SPR office.

Mai, Ayako and Masako were having a girl time away from the office. They were talking about some random stuffs that happens when Mai remembered something.

"hey guys." she said quietly but enough for the two to hear her.

"what is it Mai?" ayako asked curiously, worried face.

"I need to ask you something." she looked embarrased already.

"what is it?"

"uhm, back at the church yesterday"

the two nodded urging for her to continue.

"Naru said something before I talked to shuei-san"

"aaaaaand?" masako said, clearly getting irritated.

"get to the point mai"

"you see. He said there is something he need to tell me after this is all done" she finished hastily. Burying her face in her hands, this is the first time she opened up that much to the two girls, especially Masako.

"aaaaaaa" masako and ayako looked at each other knowingly.

"maybe he wants to proposed to you? Or maybe... he just wants to ask you on a proper date?"

mai blushed madly. Then ayako and masako laugh hysterically.

"oh mai. We are not sure, don't get your hopes up, maybe he will just ask you to file or something." ayako said giggling.

"maybe you are right" mai said, disappointment evident in her voice.

In that afternoon.

Mai, stood right in front of his boss' office, she didn't know what to do. Should she ask or not?

She sighed for the tenth time that day, she didn't notice the door opened to reveal the root of all her sighing. She then greeted him with a smile and headed for her table when naru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his office, locking his office door, he leaned mai to the door. His face is just an inch in her face, she blushed madly.

"mai" he said her name seductively.

I can't believe... he is doing this.

"remember what I said to you yesterday? that I've been meaning to tell you this since you get hospitalized?" he whispered in her ear huskily.

"ye.. ." Mai said gulping. 'this is it, he will tell me what it is.'

"good. I've been meaning to tell you to go get me my tea. Mai" he straightened up, smirking at her.

'I can't believe he... he! He just made fun of me!' she huffed and turn her back to his boss, clutching the knob. She didn't want to fight with him. She's to embarassed to say anything.

Just as when she was about to turn the knob, he spun her around, one hand on her waist, one hand holding her left hand. He kissed her slowly but passionate.

She closed her eyes, although confused and responded to his kiss. He stop and look at her flashing her his signature smile.

"now taniyama mai, would you like to be with me, as much as I want you to be with me forever?" she cup her cheeks, nervous of what she may say.

This is new, he's never been this nervous before. It's as if all his entire life depended on it. And it hit him. This will change his life forever, he wouldn't be alone, He has Mai, if only she say yes.

She stood there shock.

Then she felt it. Something heavy in her finger. She saw a diamond ring with a gold band, it shine as the ray of light hit it, there are too many facets , she looked at it mesmerized. If this is some kind of joke, she would definitely kill naru. She felt like crying, she really do. 'is this a dream? Will someone wake me up?'

she looked up at him.

"uhhh... naru."

"so, will it stay on your finger or not?" Naru asked her, revealing every emotion he has. He really want Mai to believe him.

"uh.. I like it in my fingers, sooo. i- I guess. I will keep this. And I will be with you, until forever" she smiled up at him.

Naru stood there, not believing what his assistant said, no. what his better half said. He then smiled.

"i know you will"

he smiled and close the gap between their lips. Expecting the right things to fall on right places.

A future with Mai.

End. :)


End file.
